


Meal Points

by FeederMercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American measurements because British people confuse me sorry, Brianna - Freeform, But like...More than 15 because thats me remember?, Chubby, Chubby Roger Taylor, Chubby Rogerina, College, College Weight Gain, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feedee Brian May, Feeder Brian May, FeederMercury, Female Brian May, Female Roger Taylor, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, Freshmen 15, Freshmen Fifteen, Gaining, King - Freeform, Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Lots of talk about bras ;), Maylor - Freeform, No Pussy Slapping Allowed, Outgrowing Clothes, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Rogerina - Freeform, Rogerina Taylor - Freeform, Rogerina Weight Gain, Stuffing, This is for the lady gays, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, brianna may - Freeform, everyone on tumblr begged for this after i mentioned it, feedee, feeder, feederism, gainer, soda bloating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: "Her stomach and thighs were the thickest things on her which meant she quickly outgrew her bras, shirts, and trousers. This didn't go over her head and she was quite aware she was putting on weight quicker than she could buy new clothes, but she also didn't ignore the way Brianna stared when she got dressed or weighed herself; Always curious to know how much she weighed but never verbalized it, just staring curiously in hopes to catch the number."Or, Regina puts on the dreaded Freshmen-fifteen+ and Brianna takes notice.





	Meal Points

**Author's Note:**

> My first lesbian!maylor fic and the first one in general! WOW!! And its one of the only freshmen 15 queen wg fics so I'm really excited to share this with yall. My tumblr is Feedermercury, you'll find more awesome wg content there if you'd like to follow it! Tysm for the read :)

"Can I borrow some of your meal points?"

Brianna looked up from her seemingly never-ending heap of papers and saw Regina standing by her bed, carding through her coat jacket. Brianna's eyes couldn't help but catch on the lower half of her girlfriend's waist where she could clearly see a pale sliver of her belly poking from under her shirt; just below that, two of the three buttons on her low-rise trousers were clearly struggling to stay secured.

Regina had always been just a bit pudgy, but lately, she'd been spending most of her study time in the cafeteria and even more recently she'd run out of meal points. Brianna had no issue with sharing hers, and more often than not her card was being stolen by the blonde to go get herself a few snacks.

Brianna had noticed when she started to put on a little bit of weight and so did Regina, but more often than not she was begging her girlfriend to give her over-full belly a rub when she overdid it. The extra weight certainly didn't bother her but the way her pants were getting nearly unthinkable to close was getting on her nerves.

"Brianna, meal points, yes or no?" Regina urged with her hands on her hips. 

The brunette turned in her seat and smiled, patting her thighs. "Sure, baby. You know you can always have them." She handed her card out and Regina took it and gave her a kiss to sweeten the deal. 

"You want anything while I'm down there?"

Brianna thought it over. She was kind of hungry, and it was getting late, so she stood and stretched. "I'll just go with you, give you some company."

Regina smiled and took her hand before pulling her jacket on. It was a bit snug in the arms, and the waist was just above the hemline of her shirt, but it still fits well enough. Brianna followed suit and pulled her own jacket on.

The cafeteria was mostly empty when they arrived but the few people who were there seemed to be working on their own papers. Regina made sure Brianna didn't bring along any of her own work, as she needed to relax a bit and ease up on her own studying for at least a few minutes to share a meal with her lover.

"I'm starving, what do you think you'll want?" Regina asked while flipping Brianna's meal card between her fingers. The way she had her head down, Brianna could see her soft jawline pressing into a double chin, very carelessly but also enough for her to notice. "You have a staring problem." Regina grinned without even looking up.

Brianna immediately looked away in embarrassment and ducked her own head away. Her hand was taken up by her girlfriends and she was pushed forward when the blonde began to walk ahead.

"You're bad at answering me lately, are you okay?" Regina asked absently. She was too focused searching over her options to notice the way her lover's face had become a tomato red.

"I'm fine, let's just get some dinner and then we can head upstairs." She leaned into the blonde's ear and kissed the side gently.

"Mm, how about we just order in and watch a movie?"

That sounded even better. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone staring while Regina ate, and that meant she'd have the view all to herself. She made her response clear by reaching her hand across her chest and running her fingers over the soft side just under her bra. It seemed her trousers weren't the only thing that was getting tight as the bra she was wearing had become tight around her chest, soft pudge pushing over the top.

Brianna's hand didn't last long but it seems she noticed anyway. Regina pulled at the strap of her bra with a wince, sighing as she did so. "I need a new one, I know," She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not that you agree, you've been staring at me like an animal for the past week."

"What can I say? I can't get enough of you." Brianna leaned in and pinched her rosy cheeks. There was certainly enough to grab, and Regina grinned brightly which only made her cheeks look chubbier. "Let's go get some pizza."

Regina certainly wasn't going to say no to that, so they both hurried up to their dorm and quickly got on the phone to one of their favorite delivery places. Regina made herself comfortable on the bed and Brianna sat at their desk to finish up some of her work before the pizza arrived.

"You're always working," Regina said, apparently having found herself a snack since her mouth was full when she spoke. "Come over here and get some of these crisps before I eat them all."

"You enjoy, I'll be over there when I'm done."

Regina moaned impatiently. "Fine, your loss. I didn't want your cheesy fingers on me anyways. I guess I'll just get this bra off myself." She looked up and noticed how Brianna visibly tensed at the thought. She slipped her own fingers into her mouth to lick off the cheese powder just as the brunette turned around, getting even redder than she'd thought possible.

"You're so mean to me, hon. You know I'm busy-"

"But Brie," She pushed her hips forward and put her hands behind her back to unclasp the metal rings. They snapped off with a loud click and the flesh that had been pressed down on harshly was left red and indented. Regina removed her shirt just after and her soft stomach bounced a little with the force of her laying back down carelessly which made Brianna even crazier than the fact that her bra was draping just on top of her breasts.

"I hate you so much." Brianna scolded without any real malice. Her eyes were set on the crest of her girlfriend's pale stomach just where the pink stretch marks ended and her naval began. Regina took notice to this and ran her index finger over the swell of her belly.

"You don't, you're just wet and you know you can't resist me," Regina smirked devilishly and pressed her hips up again. Soft rolls developed on her stomach and sides from the difference in the position which only made Brianna crazier.

The brunette almost broke, but there was a knock at the door and she quickly sprung into action to grab their food. The pizza, soda, and breadsticks were in the same bag so she tossed it into her chair and paid. Just when she was closing the door she saw her girlfriend sitting in her desk chair, holding the box in her hands trying to get it open.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Brianna sighed.

"I'm just eating," Regina said in genuine innocence. "Oh, you're talking about the fact I don't have a shirt on. Well, I'm busy now. You had your chance, missy."

Brianna was more focused on the way her stomach covered all three of her buttons on her trousers when she sat up, but the fact she was completely topless was a fabulous bonus too. Of course, she wouldn't say that, but she sure couldn't help but stare. Especially when Regina bit into her first slice of pizza.

"We gonna watch a movie or what, man?" Regina asked impatiently with a mouth-full of greasy pizza.

"Yeah, sure," Brianna replied.

She settled herself on the bed next to her girlfriend and she handed her a slice of pizza. Brianna knew she wouldn't eat nearly as much as her lover so she took her time on her first slice just when Regina was beginning her second.

Regina would normally eat two, at most three slices but ever since spring break ended and the school work began, she'd been putting on weight and accompanying with her body, her appetite grew. She could polish off an entire medium pizza by herself if she was let the chance, and she certainly was on more than one occasion when Brianna was busy.

Her stomach and thighs were the thickest things on her which meant she quickly outgrew her bras, shirts, and trousers. This didn't go over her head and she was quite aware she was putting on weight quicker than she could buy new clothes, but she also didn't ignore the way Brianna stared when she got dressed or weighed herself; Always curious to know how much she weighed but never verbalized it, just staring curiously in hopes to catch the number.

It never once occurred to her that Brianna might be turned on by the fact she'd been putting on weight, she only assumed she was curious to know how much she weighed from concern. It was a lot of weight for such a short amount of time, in her defense.

While Brianna flicked through TV stations looking for something on cable, Regina started her third slice of pizza just after putting her shirt back on to avoid grease on her skin. She wasn't near full yet and as she was taking her first few bites she even took a swig of the two-liter of soda sitting by their feet and the two cups they were supposed to be drinking it out of.

"Hey! Use the cup," Brianna scolded with a smile and pink spreading across her cheeks, light dusting like salt over her nose. She shoved a purple see-through cup to her lap and she rolled her eyes in response.

"We lick each other's privates, trust me, germs aren't the worst thing." Regina snapped back with a laugh, pushing the top of the bottle back to her mouth and taking a long drink just to get on her girlfriend's nerves.

"You're so nasty! Don't be so crude."

Regina let it be and continued to drink straight from the bottle. When she was done, a burp forced its way through that jostled her belly. It wobbled on her lap and she pressed a hand to the crest of it, just where the bottom squeezed over her tight trousers and turned into a plump muffin-top. 

"'Scuse me," Regina mumbled with a discomforted expression. Her hand was still firmly planted to her stomach which made Brianna squirm.

"You okay?" Brianna asked despite the way she wanted to simply vanish from the sexual tension.

Regina nodded but it certainly didn't look like she meant it when she tucked her hand beneath her underbelly and attempted to undo the buttons of her trousers without any hint of success. Her stomach made it too tight to get them done, so she laid back and sucked in a bit to get them undone.

"You...Need help?" Brianna was ready to burst into flames and she was practically making a puddle in her panties.

"God, please."

Brianna leaned back and took her trousers, undoing her buttons one by one until the final button was released with a pop. Regina sighed desperately from relief and put both of her hands over her stomach. She gave it a little bit of a shake and despite the three pieces of pizza, it was still soft.

"I don't think I'll be able to get these off if I eat anymore...Maybe I should hold off." Regina moaned. "I'm already getting three sizes up tomorrow after class."

"Three?"

"Need room to grow." Regina smiled and wiggled her eyebrows for special effect.

Brianna looked away and buried her hands in her thighs, pressing them tight together to help some of the tension. Unfortunately, the grinding only made it worse and the view she was getting of Regina right now made it feel _real_ good.

Regina sat up and her stomach filled the space between the opening of her trousers, spilling out past the flaps of her jeans until her naval was passed the hemline of her shirt. Brianna could have sworn she pulled her shirt up a little to show off her pudge, but she could have been imagining things.

"I really am getting new trousers tomorrow, so a few more slices won't hurt..." She grinned and took the fourth slice in her hand much to Brianna's pleasure. 

"Sure," Brianna laughed weakly. "That makes sense."

Regina raised a brow and swallowed the rest of her pizza. "Does it?"

"Oh, I mean no offense. Those trousers have been a bit...Snug lately." Her gaze dropped to her girlfriend's stomach that continued to press out as she ate. 

Regina put a hand under her stomach and pushed upwards a little, tilting her head as she did. "It's this whole freshman fifteen thing, I should have paid more attention when Joanna warned me."

"You remember when we first met? I was skinnier than you!" Regina whined while her stomach was caressed. "It's because you gave me your meal card."

"Well, I just couldn't let it go to waste. Plus you seemed to need it more than I did."

Regina smiled. "I certainly don't _need _it now, we can both see that. Doesn't mean I don't want it. Hand me another slice?"

Brianna felt like her face was on fire. "Another one?"

"I mean, I might as well. It's not like it can hurt anything, these are my fat pants you know."

She did as she was asked and handed Regina another slice of pizza. She bit into it with as much enthusiasm as she had the other three pieces and gave a wide grin to her girlfriend.

"I hope this isn't weird for you- me talking about it." Regina suddenly said after she sat up with some effort. Her fingertips slid over the cap of the two-liter.

"Oh, not at all!" Brianna quickly excused. "Sorry, did I come off that way? You know I love you no matter what."

Regina slid her fingers across the other girl's jawline and smiled. "Just making sure. You've been staring a lot, I just got worried."

Brianna became red. Fuck, she didn't intend to be so obvious but it seemed she had been, she just couldn't help herself with how beautiful Regina looked with her mouth full. "Oh, sorry. You've just looked nice recently."

"Really?" Regina set her slice down and crossed her legs the best she could based on how round her thighs had gotten. "You even like this?" She poked her stomach that was now slipping from under her shirt and took notice in the way her girlfriend's breath caught in her throat.

"I think it looks really nice on you- filling out and all that. Do you like it?"

"I don't _hate_ it. You really like it?"

Brianna nodded and was quickly swooped down on the bed to her back, her girlfriend quickly jumping on her waist which pushed a gasp out of her from the impact. She was quite heavy, and with how thin the brunette was, it was a little hard to breathe. Not that she minded in any sense of the word. The friction against her lower half was actually quite nice when she tried to move to get some of the air back into her lungs.

"Good, I quite like it actually. I mean, needing new trousers every two weeks isn't my favorite, but I don't really mind as much as I thought I would when I realized how much I'd put on. Probably more now."

Brianna swallowed thickly and broke eye contact shamefully. She contemplated her next choice of words but figured it wouldn't bother her. "Can I ask...How much _have_ you put on?"

Regina took her cheeks and pinched them, though she didn't have as chubby cheeks as she herself did. "You're loving this, aren't you? How much do you think I've put on, guess!" She put her hands on her round hips right in the middle of her love handles that were pouring out of her jeans even when they were undone.

"Um," Brianna hesitated. "Fifteen?"

"Does this _look _like fifteen pounds? Higher."

"Twenty?"

Regina grew impatient as she always did and grinned proudly. "Thirty-nine today. I weighed myself when I woke up this morning."

Brianna whistled lowly and scanned her girlfriend's body. Now knowing the number, it certainly looked like she had gained nearly forty pounds. Her belly pooched out of her trousers fully, Brianna no longer able to see any of the three buttons, and her thighs had grown thick and round with stretch-marks covering most of her rear end until they met just below her navel.

Her trousers looked to be straining, not just with the buttons that were now undone but with the stitching itself. Another pound or two and they'd simply rip open. God, Brianna would just turn into a puddle if that happened.

"Almost forty..." Brianna mumbled with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Almost forty," Regina confirmed with a finger curling through the blonde hair hanging in her face. "I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to forty. You know what I mean?"

"You want to put on more weight? Like, on purpose?" She sat up in curiosity.

"I mean, I'm gonna put on more weight whether I like it or not. With all this pizza and soda, it's hard to resist, you know me."

Brianna got it, and she loved what she was hearing. "Is it weird if I say I'm kind of loving this?"

Regina grinned and leaned down a little which forced Brianna down too. "Isn't it sexy in a way?"

"You read my mind."

"Now that we're on the same page, how about you give me some of that pizza? I can't get to forty on an empty stomach, Brie."

Brianna did as she was told and took the pizza box in hand along with the soda bottle. She gave her the rest of the pizza she had eaten halfway through and then started on the other slice. Regina ate and drank back and forth, licking the grease and cheese from her girlfriend's fingers eagerly with hooded eyes and pressed thighs.

Every few bites she would lift her knee into the crook of Brianna's own legs just below her vagina to tease her.

Regina had to pause just when she was finishing the last slice of pizza. She only had a bit left along with a few good gulps of soda. She tilted her head away and pressed her hand to her mouth to smother a belch and blushed when Brianna raised her brows in surprise.

"Sorry, full- stuffed, actually." She sighed heavily and Brianna pat both sides of her over-fed stomach which made her grumble uncomfortably.

"Just a little more, then I'll rub your poor belly. You're almost done, baby girl."

Regina nodded and opened her mouth. Brianna folded the last half slice of rich pizza and pulled it into her mouth, and soon she finished it in only two large bites. The rest of the soda was also drunk down as well as she could and when she was finished, she moaned with her hands on the top of her rounded out abdomen. It looked a bit like a potbelly with how round and full she was, and it hardly moved when she did; a product of the tightness.

Her trousers were a thing of the past and they now realized they should have thought ahead about taking them off because at the moment they looked ready to burst. Her belly was pushed completely over the zipper which secured them to her thighs, so tight they were getting painful.

"Let's see if you got that extra pound, hm?" Brianna offered. Regina nodded and took both of her hands, needing help up.

Once she was up she put her hand spread out across her stomach. It was much harder to move than she remembered, especially with the jeans she was wearing, but it only turned her on further. She was lead to the bathroom they shared and she stepped on the scale but found herself unable to read the numbers well enough over her stomach.

"Can you read them?" Regina asked quietly with a sleepy, pleasing expression.

Brianna looked down at the numbers and grinned before bringing her partner in for a big hug, one that made Regina whine from how it jostled her stomach. The brunette put her hands over and under her girlfriend's stomach and gave it a squeeze.

"Two more pounds! You went past just forty!"

"Hm..." Regina smiled proudly. "I guess that means I'll just have to put on the other eight pounds. You know, to make it even."

Brianna nodded knowingly. "Oh, of course. You can't just gain forty-two."

They both looked at each other with both excitement and arousal, ready for the next eight pounds and how Regina will look.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: @Feedermercury  
Kudos and comments are SUPER appreciated!! They make my day :) If you enjoy, feel free to share with your friends and on your own blogs so more people can enjoy too <3


End file.
